


Lean In

by ilookedback



Series: Hyggetober Challenge Ficlets [31]
Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, just late afternoon lazy soft lovemaking, not even a hint of angst, one instance of 'good girl', soft and light and nice and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilookedback/pseuds/ilookedback
Summary: You wake up a little disoriented because the light has changed, going dim with the setting sun, and it takes you a moment to remember where you are. Javier’s arm is slung over you and as you turn in his arms the motion wakes him and he meets your eyes, giving you a slow, sleepy smile.Often, you think, you are only as good as your instincts. Trusting your gut has gotten you far in life up to now.Instinctively, you lean into him.
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader
Series: Hyggetober Challenge Ficlets [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952407
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Lean In

**Author's Note:**

> For day 31 of my Hyggetober Ficlet Challenge, which is based off of [this prompt list](https://www.instagram.com/p/B201-j7ljdU/?igshid=1pflwcl5260me) and spans several Pedro fandoms. Today's prompt is "sunset." 
> 
> This fic is a follow-up to the very first story I wrote for this challenge, [The Sweater](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766139), though it can be read as a stand-alone. I am so happy to have finally come to the end of this prompt list, albeit about four months later than I had originally intended, haha. Thank you to everyone who has read ANY of my hyggetober fics, and a big extra special loving thank you to the few people who have told me they've read and reread the whole lot of them. <3

As demanding as your job is, your boss doesn’t insist on you putting in twelve-hour days when they’re not really warranted. It’s either her merciful nature, or because she’s spotted you yawning too many times over the course of the early afternoon to trust the quality of your work anymore, that has her dismissing you hours before quitting time.

“I’ll drive you,” Javier says. He’s been up as long as you have and looks nearly as tired, but you take him up on it anyway, happy to sit in the passenger seat instead of having to stay alert the whole way home driving yourself.

Javi has some vacation time coming up and you ask him about his plans while he drives, letting his voice wash over you. He’s getting out of the city, he tells you, out to a little coastal town he likes to visit when he gets the chance. He’s describing a meal he once had there, the best seafood he’s ever tasted, when you pull up to the apartment building, and you find yourself trailing after him into his own apartment, as though it’s a natural progression to the conversation for you to sink onto his couch while he detours into the kitchen.

“You want a beer?” he offers. “Or a snack?”

“Just water,” you tell him. “And I could eat if you are.”

“Alright.” He opens the door to the fridge and you hear him rummaging for something to eat. “How about you? Are you taking some time off any time soon?”

“Hmm,” you say, thinking about it. You close your eyes, pondering where you might want to go, and when you open them again it’s because he’s nudging at your arm, looking down at you, tired and amused. He’s standing at a funny angle and slowly you realize it’s because you’ve slumped over on the couch, cheek pressed against the cushions.

“Hey,” he murmurs, “come on.”

And he coaxes you upright and guides you into the bedroom and deposits you onto his bed, knocking his foot lightly against yours to prompt you to slip your shoes off.

Belatedly, you realize you probably shouldn’t have followed him home. He’s tired, and you’re tired, and your apartment is just across the hall. You should get up, you think, and leave him in peace to get some rest since you’re not much company right now anyway.

But he disappears again and you give in and press your face into his pillow and enjoy the soft comfort of his bed.

Eventually, seconds later or maybe minutes, he comes back into the room and you feel the bed dip as he lies down on the other side, and you finally drift off to sleep.

You wake up a little disoriented because the light has changed, going dim with the setting sun, and it takes you a moment to remember where you are. Javier’s arm is slung over you and as you turn in his arms the motion wakes him and he meets your eyes, giving you a slow, sleepy smile.

Often, you think, you are only as good as your instincts. Trusting your gut has gotten you far in life up to now.

Instinctively, you lean into him.

He lets you touch your mouth to his and he gives you the softest kiss. He nuzzles his nose against your cheek, moving slowly as he wakes up a little more, and he laughs as you press into him and turn him on his back. All pleased amusement at your eagerness.

He slides his hand under the back of your shirt and touches at your skin and you’re finally glad for the thin layer you wore today.

It’s hard to measure time in this haze of soft, warm touch. You kiss him for minutes and it feels like you’re indulging in him for an hour, lingering and lazy and relaxed.

Gradually you feel him hardening against your hip and you hear his breath start to hitch and you roll over and tug him over you, inviting him to take over and grabbing onto his hips to pull him into you. He grinds against you and he is all gentle murmuring, nipping lightly at your jaw and your neck and your ear, asking, “What do you want, honey?”

You reach down to unbutton your jeans and guide his hand to drift under your waistband, and he hums contentedly and takes your mouth again while he strokes his fingers over you. He tugs at your jeans to get them off you so he has full access to what he wants, and he goes a little slow and teasing with his fingers, building you up until you’re pleading with him for more and he gives it to you, harder, and you start to clench around him.

His eyes are burning hot, watching your face when you come on his hand.

He kisses sweetly along your jawline again as you catch your breath, gentling his touch and nuzzling into you, breathing you in. Once you’ve come back to yourself you fumble and nudge and tug at his pants, use your hands and then your knees to shove them down so you can get at him, and you pull his body into yours, let him nestle against you like an invitation.

He rocks gently over you and then, so smoothly, sinks into you, leaving you breathless again. He smiles, soft and pleased, and his eyes are bright and wide awake now. And he fucks you all lazy nice, not rushing until he’s closing in on his own orgasm and it has him losing some of that slow control, speeding up and thrusting deep and letting out these quiet panting moans that could send you over the edge just from the sound of them alone.

He balances over you and reaches a hand down to touch you, getting you off again, murmuring an encouragement against your skin, his voice still low and turning desperate, saying, “Let me feel you, honey, just like that—” His hand pressing hard on your clit and his cock thick inside you and his deep, steady voice in your ear overwhelm your senses and you feel it through your whole body when you come for him this time, pulsing heavy in your veins.

“Good girl,” he tells you, voice gone rough. He shifts his hand to your thigh to grip you tighter as he fucks into you and finally lets himself go, his face tensing and his fingers digging into you hard, just for a second, as the tension breaks and pleasure overtakes him and he buries himself deep inside you and stays there. Finally he softens his touch and soothes his hand along your skin and rocks gently, in tiny, shuddering movements, letting the moment fade away again into soft, warm breath and waning sunlight and the comfort of his bed and nowhere else to be.


End file.
